


Sweets for the Sweet

by withdiamonds



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdiamonds/pseuds/withdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna's not easily bribed.  Harvey is good at turning annoyances into advantages.  Mike is uncomfortable.  Louis is, well, he's Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets for the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for picfor1000, 2012. My picture is [here.](http://www.flickr.com/photos/33340931@N02/6348837399/lightbox/)

"Louis thought these would be enough," Donna said, not bothering to hide her contempt. She barely gave the box of little iced cakes a glance as she placed them on Harvey's desk.

"Louis is clearly an idiot," Harvey said, eyes flicking over the papers in front of him. "But you already knew that," he added, looking up at her with a pointed expression. "So what's the problem?"

"No problem," Donna said breezily. 

"So?" Harvey looked at the box of cakes and picked out two pink ones, raising his eyebrows and waiting for Donna's nod of permission before placing it carefully on the desk in front of him.

"I just thought you should know that a) Louis is an idiot, and b) there's nothing that would be enough."

"And you're telling me things I already know." Harvey waited.

Donna nodded. "He's curious," she shrugged. It was a warning.

"I thought he was an idiot?" 

"He's a curious idiot," she said, smiling. "That's the worst kind."

Harvey's lips twitched. "I appreciate the heads up."

"I know I don't have to tell you to be careful," Donna said, as she picked the box of cakes up again.

"No, you don't," Harvey agreed.

A little before nine, Mike slid quietly by Donna and came into Harvey's office.

Wordlessly, Harvey held out a stack of proofs for Mike to read. 

Mike took them, standing uncertainly in front of Harvey's desk until Harvey waved a careless hand at the couch. Mike sat down and started to read. He seemed to be having a hard time getting comfortable, and he hadn't yet met Harvey's eyes.

Harvey smiled to himself. Through the glass, Donna smirked at him. He winked, then turned his attention back to the papers on his desk.

His eyes landed on the little pink cake, and he felt the usual flash of annoyance that Louis's very existence caused. But Harvey was nothing if not an expert in how to turn an annoyance into an advantage, and he studied Mike for a moment before saying, "Mike."

Mike went still. He had a habit of biting his bottom lip when he was concentrating, holding it for a minute in his teeth, releasing it and running his tongue over it, then sinking his teeth in again.

It kept his mouth in a perpetual state of looking like he'd just been kissed, and Harvey liked that very much.

Harvey had spoken mid-tongue swipe, and so he was treated to the sight of Mike's tongue poised in the middle of doing obscene things. He congratulated himself on his impeccable timing.

"Can you come here for a minute?" His tone was mild, telling Mike nothing. Casually, Harvey glanced at the intercom button, making sure it was in the off position. Donna might know everything, but that didn't mean she needed to hear everything.

Mike was on his feet and in front of Harvey's desk by the time Harvey looked up. He was still avoiding Harvey's eye, and Harvey watched him shift uncomfortably as he stood there.

Harvey nodded to the little pink cake. "Compliments of Louis."

Mike did look up at that, startled gaze going from the cake to Harvey and back again, a slight crease between his eyes.

"He thought he could bribe Donna for some inside information."

Mike snorted. "As if." He met Harvey's gaze, looking slightly less uncomfortable. "He thought - cake? Really?"

"I think she was more amused than insulted," Harvey said. He smiled his most predatory smile. "What if I lent you to him for the day?"

Mike sucked in a breath. "Today?"

Harvey nodded, watching him. He saw a slight shiver run across his shoulders. "If I asked you to?" 

Mike looked at him in dismay, then said in a shaky voice, "You know I would."

"It's just a little bit of lube," Harvey said, pitching his voice low, because intercom button off or not, he never underestimated Donna. "Just some lube, he wouldn't know anything."

"Harvey," Mike said. Harvey watched him struggle, felt himself getting hard at the sight. Mike sighed. "It's more than just lube. I wish - I don't know why you wouldn't let me shower this morning. I mean, again. After - you know."

Harvey stood abruptly. "Follow me."

He didn't need to look to know that Mike was behind him, however reluctantly. But Harvey didn't head to Louis's office. There was a small men's room down a long corridor and around a corner that was almost always empty, and they made their way there as casually as Harvey could manage.

He ushered Mike inside, then turned him around and pushed him against the door. "Unfasten your pants."

Harvey watched Mike's hands tremble as he got his belt open and worked his zipper down. "Now push them down."

Mike did as he was told. There was no question of boxers this morning, and his pants started sliding down past his knees. "Spread your legs." 

Harvey placed Mike's hands on the door, on either side of his head. "The door doesn't lock, so I suggest you keep your hands where I put them and make sure no one comes in."

He took a moment to enjoy the view, Mike's ass pale against the dark gray of his suit jacket. Harvey pushed the tail of Mike's shirt up, running his hands over the smooth skin, sliding his fingers down Mike's crease, slipping his middle finger inside, just a tease. 

"Harvey," Mike pleaded.

"Not here. I won't fuck you at work, but I could. You know that, right? I could fuck you right here and no one would know. Not even Louis."

Okay, mentioning Louis might have been a mistake. Nothing was guaranteed to kill Harvey's erection faster than thoughts of Louis.

Apparently Mike felt the same way. "Really, Harvey?"

Harvey sighed and landed a smack on Mike's ass. "Sorry. Get 'em up."

"Lunchtime?" Mike asked hopefully as he arranged his clothing back into place.

Harvey nodded. "And I know just what we can have for dessert."


End file.
